


Just Want to Sleep

by KunWinsManager



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KunWinsManager/pseuds/KunWinsManager
Summary: After the tiring day of doing activities for WayVision, Hendery just want some rest but...
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Qian Kun
Kudos: 33





	Just Want to Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Based on WayVision's episode where they've decided the rooms/place to sleep at but Hendery wasn't sleeping with WinKun the Next Morning.

**-9:00 PM** **-**

  
"Finally, it's time to rest!!!" the round eyed boy exclaimed as he put down his bag and layed his bedding on the floor. 

It's beed decided through their screaming game who gets to choose their rooms and sadly he's now stuck in the living room with their leader and their 3rd eldest member. Everything 'would be fine' he though to himself, thinking he'll never get to rest if he's sharing it with Yangyang or Dejun who always seems to have endless energy to stay awake till dawn. He keeps his thoughts to himself till he find himself peacefully drowsing off.

**-10:00 PM-**

"Ge...move closer, it's cold" a whispering voice comes from behind followed by the shuffling sound of their blanket  
"Stop moving around you'll wake Hendery" the elder answered as he did as the younger one requested  
  
As Hendery heard their whispers, he decided to pay no attention to them and thought 'huh...oh well' and continued his sleep  
  
**-11:00 PM-**  
  
"haha and then..." another whispering can be heard, even louder this time probably   
"I remember....also...." followed by a short giggle  
  
He slowly peeked to the side and saw how both are now cuddled up with each other while seem to be doing some reminiscence shits as they giggle through their old stories. 'Why are they still awake, oh God where do they get those energies' Hendery thought. He wanted to speak his mind and let the two know but his body won't comply as he's too tired for the day. He just decided to close his eyes again and let them enjoy.  
  
**-12:00 AM-  
  
**This time, his sleep was interrupted, not by snickering or giggles, not by whispers or talks but rather...a sound...no not just any sound, it's a kiss.  
  
"Shh he might wake up" one whispered as they continued   
  
'No. I'm 100% sure I'm already awake' he speaks in his head while keeping his eyes closed. 'What is happening??' he slowly moves to turn to his gege's side to take a peek  
  
'I--' How he regretted his decision. 'This is worst than seeing a nightmare, oh God it feels like I walked up to my parents having sex in the middle of the night, and they aren't even doing it?? GOD this is so embarrassing' He exclaimed in his mind as he saw a glimpse of the now on top of their leader Winwin, devouring the elder's mouth as they kept their distance from him. 'No distance would not wake me up from---oh my....' He wanted to dash out and run to where ever he can but he can't seem to find the correct timing. 'God, I've heard about a test of temptations and patience but never a test to not embarrass your brothers'.

  
**-1:00AM-**  
  
As he keeps on thinking of a way to escape the current situation he's in, he suddenly noticed how the shuffling and sound have stopped. 'THIS IS IT'  
  
He slowly rises from his 'sleep' and walks away bringing his pillow, acting like a child who just woke up, dragging his feet on his way to Ten's bed which is thankfully not locked.  
  
"Huh? Is he sleepwalking?" Kun asked as he turn his head on Hendery's way  
"Dunno, maybe he missed Ten-ge's company...let him be" Winwin answered as he pulled their small leader close to him.  
  
  
**-2:00 AM-  
  
**"Tell me...why are you here?" Ten asked as he was woken up by the sudden movements in his bed as Hendery took the space behind him.  
"Ge you won't believe what I endured, please let me sleep here" he whimpered as he hold on to the bedsheet afraid of getting kicked out of the room.

Ten let out a short giggle and the sly smile on his face shows how he's completely aware of what might've happened outside.

"Aigoo poor soul" he whispered as he returns to his slumber next to the not just physically but now mentally and emotionally tired Hendery.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who can't recall, room designation is as follows:
> 
> Room 1: Xiaojun and Yangyang  
> Room 2: Ten (eventually with Hendery)  
> Biggest Room: Lucas  
> Living Room: Winwin, Kun and Hendery (Eventually WinKun only)


End file.
